BOM Network
Band of Misfits Network (a.k.a. BOM Network) is a hip-hop supergroup simply created by group's leader, Sporadic. The others members are JayJay Wizard, Janette Supreme, Drizzick, Ace Spade, & Lil-Tazz, Regenade, & Hezzy. They will release a song called, We Let The Light Shine (feat. Private-S & Ronnie KS), from the mixtape which is the name, New Dimension. For now it is mostly likely that Band of Misfits Network will be working with other artists! Band of Misfits Network gives them credit or will give them credit anyways. The Bands of Misfits Network crew is currently looking for other fans and good artists to be in this group. History The fully grown History of Kid Retro!!! 2008-2010: Before Kid Retro/Others In The Album Making J-Weezy starts to sing and make more fast raps. Buggz met his heart and soul career and released his mixtapes and so did J-Weezy. Then J-Weezy & Buggz made up some freestyles and afterwards collaborated their own album. After that, J-Weezy & Buggz currently rapped & sang songs with the other members, Lil-Tazz, Lil-Rip, JayJay (JJ), Jinx, Regenade, Hezzy, & Drizzick then afterwards J Weezy created the group's name, Kid Money (renamed to Kid Retro), then J Weezy decided that him and Buggz are so close like brothers, J Weezy & Buggz became the two heads of Kid Retro. 2011-2012: Previously known as Kid Retro J-Weezy & Buggz currently rapped & sang songs (2011 moment) with the other members, Lil-Tazz, Lil-Rip, JayJay (JJ), Jinx, Regenade, & Hezzy. And started to become Kid Money (renamed to Kid Retro because of so much money groups in the world) then J-Weezy decided that him and Buggz are so close like brothers, J-Weezy & Buggz became the two heads of Kid Retro. And then started to freestyle as a group to get ready for what's to come...being famous. Music is inspired by: Chris Brown, Pitbull, Mario, The Black Eyed Peas, Big Sean, Taylor Swift, Lil-Twist, B.o.B, T.I., Outkast, & The-Dream. Kid Retro (now called "Band of Misfits Network") released a new song (on 2012) called, "Live Without Reality", which was through JoeySideFire's Facebook video, "Kid Retro Marathon!!! (Superbowl SUNDAY)". J-Weezy sings the chorus solo of Kid Retro's "Live Without Reality", only for the Facebook version, but the real version: J-Weezy, Jinx, JayJay, & Drizzick sings the chorus to that song. Kid Retro will release many song through thier mixtape, Beginning Of The Best. 2012-Present: Name change and development (Band of Misfits Network) In 2012, Kid Retro decided to change thier name and weren't sure of which name till' Jan. 13, 2013 they came up with thier permenent name: Band of Misfits Network. Band of Misfits Network Starring In Shows And Movies coming soon... Filmography Shows: * The ATOMIX: Everblasting Forces (premiere in 2018-019 maybe) * * * * Movies: * The Group With A Nautious Swag (TBA) - Fresh Nautious Beast Flow Gang (better known as "Beast Flow Gang"). J-Weezy as DeCappo "Konnd Krewlix" Randar. Buggz (has an unknown character). Lil-Tazz (has an unknown character). Lil-Rip (has an unknown character). Regenade (has an unknown character). * City Limits - It is unknown what Kid Retro artists will play in this movie. * The ATOMIX: Adventure Begins (2014) - Buggz (playing as Josh/Sly-Ace), J-Weezy (playing as Joseph/Jetstorm 10), the rest of the members unknown of what character to play as. * The ATOMIX 2: Travel In Time (Year: TBA) * The ATOMIX 3: Fighting For The World * * * * * * * Discography Mixtapes * Beginning Of The Best (mixtape: Early 2014) Albums * New Dimension (Spring 2014) * TBA (TBA) Category:Artists Category:Rapping Groups